


Wild strawberry

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu, las mujeres a veces también quieren amor. Y si Lucy es tu novia, ¿por qué no se lo das? [ONE-SHOT ~ NatsuxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild strawberry

—Natsu, di la verdad —decía una Mirajane que sonreía tranquilamente, pero que en realidad pensaba como todo un engendro del mal—. ¿Qué opinas... de Lucy-chan?

El muchacho pelirrosa retrocedió medio centímetro, eso era todo lo que podía al tener una pared pegando a su espalda, además, estaba atontado y sonrojado. Y amarrado. Y amenazado. Y tenía a una Lucy casi sin ropa en frente de él.

—¡Mi-mirajane, yo no me refería a esto! —se quejó la sexy chica rubia que parecía un tomate bien maduro.

—¡Yo no tengo nada que decir! —se defendió Natsu.

Oh, no. Claro que no.

Pero por supuesto que no tenía nada que decir mientras su novia se encontraba atada de manos y pies casi en sus narices, mostrando sus muchas curvas y esa piel tan deliciosa. Y no tenía nada de malo que al intentar zafarse de eso, ella se moviera de un lado a otro cual lombriz, solo que a Lucy, a diferencia de las lombrices, le rebotaba todo lo de arriba y todo lo de abajo.

—¡Mierda, Lucy! ¡Deja de moverte de ese modo!

—¡P-pero es que tengo tanta vergüenza de que me estés viendo así! —gritó sintiendo un inmenso calor en sus mejillas. Era normal querer salir corriendo.

Natsu se quedó mirando las caderas de ella, con los ojos grandes y el resto de la cara como la de todo un pervertido. Natsu no era de los que se fijaban en el cuerpo femenino, bueno, eso era porque antes sólo tenía a Igneel, peleas, fuego y tonterías dentro de la cabeza, pero ya tenía una bonita novia a la que besar, a la cual abrazar ¡y a quien debió darle satisfacción sexual! ¡Ah, pero eso no lo había entendido hace cinco meses que le pidió ser su chica! (Si lo hubiera captado, todo sería mejor) ¡Y entonces Lucy no tendría que haber recurrido a la mujer del Satan Soul!

Pero no.

Ahora se atenía a las consecuencias.

—Natsu, Lucy-chan sigue esperando —le dijo Mirajane entre dulces risas del mal.

—¡Mi-mirajane! —lloriqueó Lucy.

—¿Por qué no les has dado a Lucy lo que quiere? ¿Eh, Natsu? —preguntó la Strauss ahora con el ceño levemente fruncido—, ¿es que no sabes que las mujeres a veces también queremos eso?

—¡N-no es... No eso, Natsu! —la sensual Lucy aún atada en ropa interior quiso intervenir.

—¡Maldición! —bufó Natsu—. ¡No lo entiendo!

—Ah... —suspiró Mirajane—. Creo que necesitaré a Erza.

Y al oír esas palabras, no, ESE nombre, a Natsu se le fue todo el rojo de la cara y los cabellos se le pusieron de punta al igual que el cuerpo se le tensó cual piedra del fondo del abismo.

—Natsu... —se escuchó la aterradora voz de la pelirroja que tiene un montón de armaduras.

—¡E-erza! —gritó un Natsu asustado.

Y la maga celestial lo único que podía hacer era llorar cómicamente.

Muy bien, ¿qué hacía Titania ahí, cuando ella no puede ni imaginarse un beso sin teñirse de rojo ardiente?

—¿Sabes por qué Lucy sólo tiene sus bragas y el sostén? —preguntó, teniendo la facción tan conocida de su rostro.

—N-no —respondió.

A Natsu más le valía contestar. Así le podría (tal vez) ir mejor ese día.

—¿Ya sabes qué es lo que Lucy quiere?

—¡No! —le contestó a Erza en un grito. El chico de fuego había entrado a la desesperación—. ¡Joder, no sé qué mierda pasa aquí!

La chica pelirroja suspiró, pensando en que Natsu era un tarado. Ese mago tenía carbón en vez de sesos. Demonios.

—Lucy —dijo Erza—, ¿quieres decirle a Natsu que...?

—¡N-no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, avergonzada de pies a cabeza.

—Entonces yo lo haré.

Era un día normal hasta que en el mejor gremio la más querida rubia llegó con la cara de un cordero degollado. Y de inmediato, Erza Scarlet junto con Mirajane Strauss fueron a enterarse de lo que le ocurría, pero antes de eso, Lucy ya había llegado a ellas, pidiendo ayuda.

—¡Mirajane! ¡Erza! —exclamó—. ¡Natsu! —el nombre de ese mago les abrió a las chicas los ojos en pura angustia—. ¡Natsu ya no me quiere!

Y después el llanto de la rubia se oyó.

Y las caras de las magas de clase S se ensombrecieron.

Media hora después, en un espacio más tranquilo dentro del gremio, las chicas calmaron a su amiga y decidieron preguntarle una vez paró de llorar.

—Lucy, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Mirajane, usando su dulce voz de madre.

Pero Lucy no contestó.

—¿Será que te ha jugado otra de sus bromas? —dedujo Erza más para sí misma que para las otras dos magas.

—¿No habrá sido Happy el culpable? —la camarera se acercó a Erza para contarle esta posibilidad.

—No será eso, Mira —le contestó Erza—, ¿Que no viste que llegó entrando diciendo algo como "Natsu ya no me quiere"?

—Tienes razón.

—Ah, no te preocupes, Lucy —dijo la pelirroja—. Iré a visitar a Natsu para que de una vez entienda que lo que debe hacer es cuidarte y no hacerte llorar.

—Espera... Erza —susurró la rubia—. Lo que hizo Natsu...

—Lucy... —musitó la Strauss—. ¿Es que Natsu intentó aprovecharse de ti?

La aludida se echó a llorar una vez más, ocultando el rostro dramáticamente. ¡Eso era! ¡El cabezota del Dragneel lo que quería era sacar provecho del cuerpazo que Lucy-chan tenía! Ese hombre tenía las hormonas muy calientes, rayos, es decir, fuegos.

—No es eso. No puede ser eso —les aclaró la rubia. Entonces las dos magas soltaron un curioso «¿Eh?»—: ¡Porque es que... —murmuró, intentando quitar las lágrimas de sus mejillas rosas—, él ni siquiera quiere verme desnuda!

Mirajane formó una perfecta «o» con su boca y Erza se camufló con su cabello.

—¿No puede al menos ser un poquito pervertido conmigo? Es decir, no me importaría que me toque un seno... ¡O que saque una tonta excusa para acariciar mi trasero! —Lucy dejó salir todos sus pensamientos—. ¡Yo siempre he querido un beso francés y él a penas roza mis labios! —todos, absolutamente todos—. ¡Así jamás me dará hijos! —Erza se cayó al suelo—. Y yo... No puedo ir y decirle «¡Oye, Natsu, ten sexo conmigo!» o «¡Quiero que me cojas con amor, Natsu!» —se sorbió la nariz tiernamente—. ¡No! ¡No puedo!

Y diez minutos más de deseos y bonitos secretos femeninos, Lucy se tranquilizó por rara obra del destino y del trato con el diablo que Mirajane tiene con él.

—Ayúdenme, chicas.

Después, la maga estelar se quedó dormida.

—Así que... ¿Natsu no quiere ser un hombre? ¿Eh, Lucy-chan? —decía una Mirajane con voz amable pero tenebrosa al mismo tiempo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos dorados de su amiga y Erza yacía en el suelo.

—Y eso es todo, Natsu —dijo la camarera al terminar de contarle la historia al Salamander. Pues Erza hace minutos que se había ido a esconder, calladita, tras un pilar.

—Lucy quiere que la toques, Natsu —Mirajane sonrió sinceramente—. ¿No es así, Lucy?

Ella se quedó callada, bajó la cabeza y su mirada se entrecerró suavemente. Su rostro parecía decir: "¡Es cierto, quiero que me toques, que me hagas tuya, pero me da vergüenza, entiende que me da vergüenza!".

Mirajane sonrió.

Lo bonito de que una mujer se sintiera atractiva, además de amada, era importante para el bienestar de su corazón, ¿no?

—Natsu, tú quieres mucho a Lucy-chan, ¿cierto? —no esperó una respuesta—. Hazla feliz, ya te lo he dicho.

Y las palabras saliendo como una extraña canción, hicieron click dentro de Salamander en seguida vio a su chica en el estado que se encontraba. Aunque, ¿es que ella no pensaba en cómo se sentía él al ser un hombre? ¡¿Un hombre al que le encantaba hacer arder todo?!

—Lucy... —se atrevió a murmurar Natsu—. No es que no te quiera, es que... Joder, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? —gruñó.

Nervioso. Lucy pensó en que el gran Natsu Dragneel simplemente no estaba listo para ello. Porque quizá la sensación era mucha para él, quizá y aún no encontraba la manera de sentirse lo suficientemente excitado al ver a Lucy, quizá y no era él quien debiera hacerla suya.

—¡Ugh, suficiente! —Scarlet sacó su súper faceta femenina modo obligar-dragones-a-hacer-lo-que-ella-ordene.

A la chica de cabellera blanca le dio risa esa reacción.

—¡Se van directo a esa cama —señaló el objeto (que por cierto era muy amplia y tenía sábanas blancas)—, y hacen cositas! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

—¡Ya has oído, Natsu! —animó Mirajane.

Es así que las chicas liberaron a Lucy de las cuerdas y la empujaron hacia su novio, que también había sido desatado de la silla mientras el ambiente se ponía caliente. Ellos fueron llevados sobre la cama a la fuerza rápidamente.

—Vaya. Que tengan un momento mágico, Lucy-chan —les dijo la Strauss desde la puerta.

—¡Y más vale que tu amiguito haya entrenado para esto, Natsu! —sentenció tomando el pomo y en un pestañeo, los encerró bruscamente—. ¡Entre más pronto venga la próxima generación, mejor! —gritó Erza una vez afuera.

Natsu puso una cara de susto cuando la puerta fue azotada, al girar la cabeza se encontró con el bello rostro de Lucy a un lado suyo. Se alejó un poco, sin considerar que podría hacerla sentir mal. Su sonrojo ya no disminuía desde que se enteró de todo lo que Lucy quería de él, es decir, ella...

—Es verdad que te pongo nervioso cuando estoy así, ¿eh? —trató de sonreír a la vez de cubrir su cuerpo.

No era tan tarado. Lucy terminó por malentenderlo. Él aseguraba que ella tampoco entendería si él le dijese que su cuerpo lo hace un idiota sin remedio y que una vez reprimió el querer violarla. Era suficiente.

—No.

—¿Entonces no te gusta mi cuerpo, cierto? —entristeció—. Natsu, ¿qué es lo que me hace falta? ¿Mis pechos no son lo suficiente grandes para ti? ¡¿Acaso es verdad que estoy gorda?! —chilló—. ¡Aahh! —lloró viéndose toda una ternura.

—No es nada de eso Lucy... Tú ya tienes los pechos muy grandes —dijo con normalidad, aceptando que le gustan mucho—, es en realidad que... Viéndote así —hizo una pausa para intentar pensar lo próximo que diría—, creo que me aventaría sobre ti.

—¿Y qué si te avientas encima mío?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Natsu, ven aquí~! —abrió los brazos mientras hacía una hermosa sonrisa con sus labios y los ojos de chocolate le brillaban.

Y como si de un dulce animal tan dócil como un perro se tratara, se acercó a la rubia unos cuantos centímetros más y viéndose nervioso, fue más y más lento al hacerlo. Pero a todavía quedando una distancia de separación entre ellos, Lucy lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y lo pegó a sí misma.

—Te amo, Natsu —le confesó una vez más mientras ponía ojos de enamorada y tenía la cara de su amado encajada entre sus senos.

—Vale... —susurró Natsu, nervioso, viendo los enormes melones de su novia—. Sabes, ¿Lucy? Aún me pregunto cómo es que Mirajane y Erza le han hecho para traernos aquí.

—Uh, es verdad. Es que no recuerdo nada antes de despertar y estar así... Pero estoy segura de que yo no usaba esta lencería —llevó una mano a la cinta de las bragas rosas—. No es mía.

Cinco segundos de silencio después.

—¿Quiere decir que Erza o Mira me vieron desnuda? —se preguntó como si nada—. Ay, Natsu... Incluso una de ellas me quitó la ropa en vez de ti, oh, ¿qué se le va a hacer...?

Se lamentó pero de repente sintió que alguien la tumbaba en la cama y un calor le cubría la piel.

—¡Kya, Natsu!

Y lo próximo fue:

—Estoy encendido.

—¿Qué dices...?

—Y quiero hacerte mía, ahora.

El dragon slayer acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los de su novia y se dio el gusto de concederle el beso francés que ella tanto quería. Y a él le fascinó.

Su Lucy sabía a fresas...

Salvajes.


End file.
